1. 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication apparatus and, more particularly, to an information communication apparatus (i.e., a facsimile apparatus) having information sending means for sending information, acoustic coupler means for transmitting the information to a communication line through sound according to a predetermined communication characteristic including a plurality of items, non-acoustic coupler means for transmitting the information to the communication line through an optical signal or an electric signal according to a predetermined communication characteristic including a plurality of items, connection switching means for selectively connecting the information sending means to the acoustic coupler means or the non-acoustic coupler means, and communication characteristic item setting means for selectively setting a plurality of items of the communication characteristic of the acoustic coupler means and a plurality of items of the communication characteristic of the non acoustic coupler means.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such an information communication apparatus, for example, a portable facsimile apparatus is known. The portable facsimile apparatus uses as a communication line a wire public telephone line and a wireless public telephone line. The wireless public telephone line is known as a car telephone and a portable telephone. The portable facsimile is connected through an acoustic coupler with a receiver of one of a wire telephone, a car telephone and a portable telephone, or is connected through a non-acoustic coupler means of a MODEM with the wire public telephone line or a telephone line in a body of the car telephone or the portable telephone.
However, communication characteristics required for sending information from the information sending means of the portable facsimile apparatus are different in these cases, in the first of which the portable facsimile apparatus is connected through the acoustic coupler means to the wire public telephone line or the wireless public telephone line, in the second of which the portable facsimile apparatus is connected through the non-acoustic coupler means to the wire public telephone line, and in the third of which the portable facsimile apparatus is connected through the non-acoustic coupler means to the wireless public telephone line.
In other words, different values are required in a plurality of items included in the communication characteristics in the above-described various cases, the items being such as an initial transmitting speed, an image signal transmitting level, an equalizer, and an initial receiving speed.
Heretofore, whenever the above-described various cases are altered, it is necessary to newly set the values of all the items of the communication characteristic of the information sending means of the portable facsimile apparatus in response to the new case by the communication characteristic item setting means provided in the portable facsimile apparatus.
These operations are troublesome, and a communication error is generated if information is sent from the information sending means in one of the above-described various cases but under the wrong communication characteristic for one case.